


Three Inches Difference

by Asterhythm



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Microfiction, practice room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: A very quick practice room microfiction that I had totally forgotten I'd written, so my fam gets a gift :)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Three Inches Difference

_Three Inches Difference  
Genre: Microfiction  
Word Count: 98  
Band: TXT  
S_ _hip: Soohyun/Taebin  
Written: April 28, 2020 _

“What‘cha doing?” Soobin asked Taehyun.

“Staring at myself in the mirror.” Now two boys stared back in the practice room.

“Why?”

“Because I’m handsome, that’s why.”

“I don’t know, I see two handsome men in the mirror.”

Taehyun feigned shock. “Two? Only two?”

“Well, yes, unless you want to clone yourself.”

“Why would I do that? There can only be one awesome me.”

Soobin wrapped his arms around Taehyun. “You’re right. There’s only one of you. And I’m glad you’re mine.”

It caught Taehyun off guard, but he settled into it. “Only one me, and I’m all yours.”


End file.
